This invention generally relates to laser eye surgery, and in particular, provides methods, devices, and systems for selectively ablating corneal tissue to improve the vision of patients having corneal irregularities.
Laser eye surgery systems and methods are now used to correct defects in vision using a technique known as ablative photodecomposition. In general, these techniques selectively expose the cornea to laser radiation so as to selectively remove and resculpt the cornea and achieve a desired change in shape of the cornea to treat an optical defect. The advent of laser eye surgery has improved ophthalmological treatment for many patients by mitigating or eliminating the need for glasses or contact lenses.
Many patients suffer from optical defects which are not easily treated using known spherical or cylindrical ablation techniques, and wavefront diagnostic approaches have proved to be useful in determining customized corrective ablation shapes for such patients. In fact, by combining laser eye surgical techniques with wavefront diagnostic approaches, it is often possible to achieve visual acuity measurements of 20/20 or better in treated patients.
The combination of photoablative procedures and wavefront diagnostics can present certain difficulties, as such systems are designed by a variety of manufacturers using different platforms. Accordingly, there exists a broad spectrum of data types and formats for wavefront-based laser surgery treatment. To address some of these issues, the Optical Society of America (OSA) has set forth standards for wavefront data. Although such standards are beneficial, the inventors of the present invention have recognized that this standard does not resolve the issues presented by the historically fractious growth of this technology.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved laser eye surgery devices, systems, and methods. At least some of these objectives are satisfied by the techniques describe below.